metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Another Metroid 2 Remake
reliability? okay First of where can you find this game, and second if it's fanmade should it really have an article?Pikmin theories (talk) 04:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) As sad as it may be, i think we should avoid giving AM2R an article. If we allow this fan game to come in, whats preventing the hundreds of other fangames to have articles here as well? The best we could do for AM2R is to simply mention it in Metroid 2's article, similar to how Ridley's amazing Smash bros mod is mentioned in his article. What do you think? Latinlingo (talk) 05:53, August 14, 2016 (UTC) I considered the same point, but I think AM2R is differentiated by its completion and renown. In a similar vein, we have a page for Metroid Database, but not for every random Metroid fansite on the internet. BearborgADMIN (talk) 06:18, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but where can you get this game?Pikmin theories (talk) 13:52, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :If you have a torrent client, just google "AM2R magnet link". BearborgADMIN (talk) 13:56, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::My rationale for creating this article was its notability, press coverage and attention from Nintendo. I wanted to do it in a similar fashion to SmashWiki's articles for Project M, a notable Smash mod, which is included on their wiki in such a way that it does not interfere with official game-related articles. I don't plan on making articles for new creatures or robots exclusive to AM2R. That will go on this article similar to Wikipedia character lists. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:18, August 14, 2016 (UTC) How can i activate the Shinespark is this game?? And what exactly is a torrent, and how do I get one?Pikmin theories (talk) 23:46, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Based on Bearborg and RoyboyX's last posts, my opinion on this article is changed. I will help out with its expansion. And Pikmin theories, have you found the game yet? I have it, but I have no idea when I'll be able to upload to a site you can access. Latinlingo (talk) 05:00, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Now that an update's been released, it would probably be easiest to get AM2R here. BearborgADMIN (talk) 14:38, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I think I found it thanks to Bearborg, it kind of would be hard to find thanks to Nintendo, Actually, I didn't know this game existed until I saw this article, Heh, If Nintendo wanted to remake Metroid 2 they should've got these guys to work on it, it looks way more challenging, and the ability to switch from white to green is just weird, this ones definitely better, metroids coming out of the ground, four metroids in one room, anobody else think the second type of metroids encountered move kind of zombie/grim reaper like?Pikmin theories (talk) 17:53, August 15, 2016 (UTC) 'Downloads' A download page is located at http://am2r.freeforums.org/am2r-full-release-downloads-t1599.html Additionally, if you're interested, you should continue to watch the blog; links will still be (and have been) posted there as the game is updated with bugfixes, compatibility releases and the like. As was mentioned, it was a collection of DMCAs, not a C&D. 05:50, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Skorp digger robot There are two digging machines that greatly resemble Skorps (one is unusable) I also noticed that the skorps aren't encountered until a few areas after finding said machines? Chozo or federation recreation, perhaps?Pikmin theories (talk) 02:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :You mean the ones in the Mining Facility that you enter in Morph Ball to drill through rock? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:22, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Yep.Pikmin theories (talk) 04:19, September 16, 2016 (UTC) I can safely say that the Skorps are animals that are native to SR388. They are not machines as far as the Doc (creator of AM2R) is concerned.Latinlingo (talk) 04:39, September 18, 2016 (UTC) That's why I said a possible "recreation". you know like a giant robot Skorp made to simulate the Skorps digging abilities.Pikmin theories (talk) 04:22, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Planned Content Having worked closely to DoctorM64 during AM2R's development, I have a great deal of information regarding the content that were planned for future updates to his game. You can find this list here. I wish to add a section to Wikitroid's AM2R page that nicely summerizes some of this info. Latinlingo (talk) 04:48, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Please do. Having read these ideas, I feel slightly depressed. All of those features would have made AM2R an even better experience, but we'll never know now, unless people do start to mod it without Doc's involvement. Damn you Nintendo. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:01, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I reiterate. DAMN YOU NINTENDO. The secret message and the updated Queen battle sound amazing. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 19:39, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Correction about Planned endings; I did the three endings currently in the game and it's true that I was planning to do three more. They weren't what's described in this article though. Endings 4, 5 and 6 were meant to be these: Ending 4: Samus on her bed playing gameboy, she's surrounded by plush toys of creatures/characters from other Metroid games. This is a reference to Metroid 2's home platform. Ending 5: Samus, in an orange dress on a stage. She's playing cello in front of a live audience. This was Doc's idea and it's a reference to the Tetris screen that shoes various characters with musical instruments http://www.metroid-database.com/features/cameo_tet01.gif Ending 6: Samus speed boosting without her suit. Because that would look really dope, and you gotta go fast to get this ending. I'm still making these endings eventually, but they weren't ready for the release of the game. I'm fairly sure the endings mentioned in this article are based on an interview with DoctorM64, but they're not what we settled on when discussing it. - Azima "Zim" Khan. :Thanks for the clarification Zim. Your artwork was amazing and any additional endings from you would have been great. I look forward to seeing them. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:09, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Samus returns I doubt it would happen, but since it was taken down due to being worried about loss in sales, considering the games out now, you don't suppose they'd let them pick it up again in a few months or so do you? I mean since a lot of people would probably have the game by then. P.S. I got the game and I'm loving having to chase or flush out the Gamma Metroids, The only thing I'm somwhat dissapointed about is that it doesn't show the Metroids changing like the original. Hmmmm.... looking back on it, AM2R's SR388 looks more man made, while 2/returns seems natural....Pikmin theories (talk) 03:38, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :No. It's obvious they killed AM2R to protect sales of Samus Returns (and if they do end up being low - fingers crossed they are high - I don't think AM2R will have been the cause for it), but Reggie also felt it would influence the direction of the IP towards a path Nintendo doesn't agree with. Any further updates for AM2R will and are being made without the original team's involvement, as they've moved on to other projects (Doc was hired by Moon Studios to work on Ori and the Will of the Wisps). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 03:44, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Septoggs, Blob Throwers & Power Bombs The article should be updated as both have been added to the game a while ago. Also Samus isn't forced to use save stations to replenish her Power Bombs, picking up a Power Bomb Tank completely replenishes them too. -- 03:34, December 8, 2018 (UTC) :Septoggs and Blob Throwers are already noted in the "Fan updates" section. Is the Power Bomb Tank replenishing method in the base game, or was that added in a fan update too? --PeabodySam (talk) 03:38, December 8, 2018 (UTC) ::I have no idea, I never played the old version. Anyone else know this? -- 18:44, December 12, 2018 (UTC)